The Truth Is No Laughing Matter
by Sid-BeatlesLuver-Lupin
Summary: Danny Williams was only just a girl, but now she's the girlfriend of Remus Lupin. How could life get any better, or just maybe it will get worse. Read and find out for yourself.
1. prologue

Hi, my name is Danielle Williams. I don't like the name Danielle...so...call me Danny for now. Ya see....it all kinda started...when I was about 3 years old. My mother had died during the birth of the future third child she was going to have. My father was so torn and broken-hearted when she died...that he turn very cruel. He would hurt me and my brother. Imagine, yourself as a 3 year old. You father breaking down you bedroom door at 2 o'clock in the morning, drunk, angry, and hands balled in fists. Try to think of you only brother trying so hard to hold him back while he cried for you to hide somewhere safe......sorry......that got alittle out of hand. Anyway, back to the story. My father ended up in Azkaban for murdering our neighbor who came by to see what the noise was in our house one day. Me and my brother went to live with my our uncle, aunt, and their children. Which, is alot. My cousins are the Weasleys. I loved being with them at their house. It was amazing. Me and my brother lived with them until one day...my brother came to me and told me he had a thing called cancer. It was termanal. Meaning...he was going to die. I was only 7 at that time. After my brother passed away, a couple months after he told me of his cancer, I had to go to live in an orphanage. The Weasleys were unallowed to let me live with them because they weren't officaly family.

I lived in the orphanage till I was 11. The years I spent in the orphanage were not the best years of my life. They were better than the years with my father, thats for sure. I was 10 years old when the best year i had in the orphanage came. It was the year when a man by the name of, Michael Hudson, came to work at the orphange. Once we got to know each other better, he was awesome! He was nice, and friendly. He treated me with kindness, and he had a hilarious sense of humor. He was older than me by aleast, 40 years...but I couldn't help myself from loving him.

Heres a picture of him...

Soon I was visited by another man. His name was Dumbledore. He came to tell me that I was a witch, I was magical. He told me that I was allowed to come live at Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards. I agreed immiediantly. Though soon I had regrets. I was leaving Michael. And it crushed my heart to know that I may never see him again. The thought soon left my mind as the time to travel to Hogwarts creeped closer and closer.

The day finally came and Michael agreed to take me to the boarding train. He bid me fare-well with a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. He told me that we would met again someday soon. I boarded the train and waved goodbye to Michael as I sped away to my new home.

The first year at Hogwarts was absolutly amazing! I loved every second of every day. The magic of it all was outstanding. I never thought I would be able to eat as much as I wanted, sleep in on weekends, and have good friends. And not to mention the amazing teachers and school work. I enjoyed working and learning about magic. I got into the Ravenclaw house, and was very proud that I was constidered in the "smart" group. I was also allowed to stay at Hogwarts year round...meaning I didn't have to go back to orphanage...I went back to tell Michael about my new home and found out he had quit the job because of my deparcher the prevous year.

The second year was just as amazing as the first. I loved being with everyone again and seeing all the old and new faces. I started to notice the very witty potions master. Severus Snape. Snape was cruel to Griffindors...but was more genuine with Slythriens. Although he still seemed outcasted and cold-hearted towards everyone. I always looked into his eyes sometimes and saw pain. I always wanted to find out what he was hiding.

The third year was very exiting...my cousins, Fred and George had started school and as their cousin, I protected them against higher years. They were always funny and always pranking teachers AND students. I would sometimes help them, but never got into as much trouble as they would. My feelings for Professor Snape have increased. I was accepted as a Advanced Potions student and agreed to be put in the class. I was one of the 8 students in the class and it seemed the Snape took a liking to me best. I got top marks and passed the class with flying colors.

The fourth year seemed different from the others, I started to take a look at my suroundings more and went outside alot that year. My cousins were even more outgoing and became quiet the pranksters. I slowly sank into a depression of distancing myself from others more. Maybe the reason for my depression was because of Snape. He became more distance from me and it hurt me. The more pain my heart felt, the more I thought of my mother, my brother, and Michael. My heart ached to see Michaels face agian...just once.

The fifth year hurt as much as the fourth. My mind was always on Michael...until I heard that the all famous Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts, along with my other cousin Ron. I became good friends with Harry and almost felt as if he was my little brother. Then trouble came to Hogwarts when news of trolls in the castle and the Dark Lord rising to power once more. The worst was that Snape was even more distant from me and it worried me.

The sixth year...wow....what can you say....Serpents and Parsalmouths. The Dark Lord at even more power and the thought of Hogwarts coming to a close took my mind off Michael for awhile. Until all went back to normal and my mind was about to travel back to Michael when testing came and it was uploaded with studying and testing.

Now it's Summer here at Hogwarts....seventh year is coming up and Im nervous of what will come to be.


	2. FlashBacks

*Flash-back*

"Uggh! This summer weather is so HOT!" I said to myself pulling the coller of my shirt away from my neck. I was sitting on the ground leaning against a tree by the Black Lake. My jacket was lying next to me on the ground. I closed my eyes and let myself fall over to the side, trying to get in more shade. "Danny!" came a voice. I opened my eyes. That was Dumbledore's voice. I stood up quickly and looked around for the wizard with long grey hair. And there he was. The elder man with his peaky glasses hanging over his crocked nose. Although he was not alone...

A man with shaggy brown hair held hints of grey in it. His looked up at me with his hazely brownish eyes as he and the Headmaster were nearing closer to me walking towards me. He was fairly tall and held his head low as if he was shy. His face had a pint of pink in it was he gave me a gentle smile. Not only that but his robes hung low and were greyish brown with sewed on patches. He was quiet handsome acuatually.

"Danny I would like you to meet your new Denfense Against the Dark Arts teacher." said Dumbledore happily. "I think in time you both will become great friends." he added. I nodded. The man stuck out his hand, "Remus Lupin." he said. I smiled at him. "Danny Williams." I said back. It was his turn to smile at me. "So you'll be teaching the Dark Arts?" I said. He laughed. "Yes, yes. I've wanted to be a teacher for a while now and I guess it's a good time to give it teaching a try." He said laughing. I grinned. This man, Remus Lupin, seemed like a pretty nice guy. He kinda reminded me of Micha-.....don't....don't think about him....you'll only make yourself cry....again.

I guess the sad emotion showed on my face because Remus asked, "Are you alright Danny?" I snapped out of my head. "Yeah! I'm...ugh...I'm f-fine!" I said quickly. He smiled, but it wasn't such a happy smile.

Remus and myself continued to talk and chat about pretty much everything. We started with books inwhich he stated his favorite book was 'Hogwarts A History", while I said that my favorite book was 'Outlander' by Diana Gabaldon. He laughed at me, while a retorted that it wasn't bad to like romance novels. We both talked laughed and talked until the sun went down. This Remus man, seemed to fill a small place in my heart. It was nice to feel good once again.

That was the day that I met Remus Lupin

*End Of Flash-back*

As that year passed by myself and Remus continued to talk and grew very close together. By the end of the year, Remus would invite me to come eat dinner with him in his office. He was so nice and so kind to me. He made me laugh and made me feel like I did when I was young and with Michael. Remus was so cute and had the sweetest smile...and looked very sexy when he blushed

*Flash-Back*

"Remus..." I called into the, what I thought was, empty room. Long, thin arms wrapped themselves around my waist and picked me up. I gave a glance and saw it was Remus. "Remus! Put me down!" I laughed He didn't. Remus carried me up his office stairs and sat me in one of the chairs. WIth a flick off his wand, he turned his table into a fancy restraunt table. What was more romantic was that on the table was a whole fancy dinner, a pasta, salad, and glasses, with a bottle of white wine next to them. "Remus...it's....it's beautiful." I whispered. Remus let out a breathe that he seemed to have been holding for quiet a while. He took a seat in his chair. We had an amazing dinner and a friendly conversation as well. Remus seemed to be holding something back. I asked him what was wrong and he dragged me over to by his book shelf. As soon as we reached the shelf, Remus pushed me against it and put his hands on my shoulders. "Danny...yo-you know how much I-I....well...I care about you sooo much....if I had more confidence....I...-" Remus started but I cut him off. "Remus, just tell me. I'll understand, whatever you have to say." I said. Remus looked at me with passion in his eyes. "I don't want to say anything...I want to DO something." he said. Remus continued to look at me and before i knew it, I was pushed against the book shelf. A thin pair of lips were pressed against mine, one hand on my waist, the other on the lower part of my back. Remus's tounge ran across my bottom lip and I moaned as he gentley forced his tounge into my mouth. It could have been seconds, or hours, but the kiss was wonderful none the less.

It was wonderful in a second way....because it was my first kiss with Remus.

*End of Flash-back*


	3. Kisses and Sorrys

*Danny's POV*

I was lying in a bed...oh it was very comfy. Partly because it was soft like a cloud and the other part was that Remus was lying next to me. No we did not have sex...but we did make out alot. I made him take off his shirt, but he made me take mine off as well. He had gotten alot more confindence sense we kissed eight months ago. Yea, our first kiss was eight months ago.

I looked over at the clock on Remus's night-stand.

6:27

I didn't want to leave. "Remmy..." I whispered at the snoozing man lying next to me. He mumbled my name and turned a bit. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. He frowned and turned more but then smiled when he realised who was waking him. He hands reached out and he yawned. "Hhhmmm." he said as he turned towards me. "Good Morning Mr. Professor Sleepy Head." I giggled. He laughed and slowly opened his eyes. Oh those carmel creamy eyes and wonderful perfect smile. They were such a turn on!

"I need to go love." I said sweetly. Remus's face turned into a grimace. "No." he said calmly wrapping his arms around my waist. "Don't leave." he said. "Ive got to go get ready for school. Breakfast is soon." I said. Remus frowned. "...Alright...I guess so. I'll see you at breakfast though right." "Right." I said. I planted a light kiss on Remus's lips and crawled out of his bed.

*Later one hour before breakfast*

I was walking down the hallway when I ran into George. He was putting something under his shirt. "Hey George. Was up?" I asked. Fred's head snapped towards me. He smiled. "Hey Danny." he said. "Whats up your shirt?" "Oh. Well....ah..." George slowly pulled out a wrapped present. "It's...ah...a present to....ah....my crush." he said blushing. "And who is your crush!?" I said laughing. George blushed even more. "Ahhhh....well it's ah-" he was about to say something when I was pushed against the wall. George's lips were gramping at my lips and his hands were everywhere on my body. I grabbed his shoulders and was about to pull him off when someone walked around the hallway corner. George stopped kissing me and looked at the stranger just like a did.....

It was Professor....Lupin. It was Remus. And he saw Goerge kissing me. Oh shit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

*Remus's POV*

I had just dressed and was finishing putting on my tie when I was walking down a hallway. I was headed to the library for a book to share with Danny. I was just around the corner when I saw to shadows connected. It was clear that they were to students snogging. I was about to tell them off when I saw that the one against the wall had blue hair like Danny....it was Danny. And she had her hands on another guy! It was George Weasley! Dear God! What the hell does she think shes doing!?! What the hell did I do!? I made myself believe in love after so many years of not believing. I feel in love with a student. I nearly had sex with her. I kissed her. I believed in her. I thought she loved me. Why am I so stupid!? I knew I should have never broke down my wall for her. I should have never talked to her. Never been with her.

The worst part of all was the pain. It was worse than a tranformation. It was worse than death. This was torcher. My heart was breakin. Danny with her hands on another man. Why? Why would I set myself up for this.

I turned on my heels and walked away in the other direction. I hated myself right now. And the truth was....I hated Danny right now too.

*Danny's POV*

OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! I pushed George off me. "What the hell is wrong with you!?!" I ran away after Remus. I had to explain. I had to tell him. It wasn't my fault. I ran over to Remus's office. I reached the door and tried opening it but it was locked. "Please Remus, please! I can explain!" I said through the door. I heard the sound of movement and a gruff sigh. "Go away." can a stern hard voice. "Please Remus." I said. Tears forced their way into my eyes. "It wasn't me! It was George! He kissed me!" I yelled. I slammed my fist on the door and cried. The last thing I remember was falling asleep against Remus's office door from crying so much.

Then the faint feeling of someones hands lifting me up from the ground. Then that comfy bed feeling once again.

------------------------------------------------------------

The end. Thanks for reading. Next chapter soon.

Peace

-Chalyn


	4. Is It To Late To Apologize?

Danny's POV

-----------------------------------------

Ahhhh....my head hurts SO bad. I slowly opened my eyes. I felt hot and my head REALLY hurt now. I put my hand over my forhead and looked around. I was in Remus's bedroom. Wait....Remus....and ...George? George kissed me! Remus saw! AHH SHI-

"Your awake." said a voice. It was a statement. I looked over at the shadow of Remus John Lupin in the corner. The shadow was sitting in a chair. There was a bottle of something in their right hand. "Remu-" I started. "No. No. Don't call me that. I'm Professor Lupin to you." the shadow said. He began to stand up and it was clear he was drunk. He was stumbling as he walked over to the bed. Remus was now visible in the light from the window.

He looked a fright! His hair was tussled. Bags hung under his eyes and his face red from tears. His shirt torn.

The worst were his eyes. His eyes, his eyes held the sadest emotion I've ever seen. Pain, grief, madness, and sorrow all mixed into one. A tear rolled from his cheek as he opened his mouth to speak.

"H-how DARE you!" he said, his voice rising. "I know...i know i'm not the greatest looking guy, the richest, or most talented. But I thought I brought something to the table. I have personality! I have wit! I think I'm pretty smart ya know!?! You said you loved me. You told me you weren't interested in any other guy but me. And WHO do I see you snuggling up against in the corridor!?! GEORGE FUCKING WEASLEY!!!"

Remus was now yelling. His eyes furious. Bearing his teeth like a dog about to pounce, Remus continued.

"The only person I'm more upset with than you...is myself. I CAN"T BELIEVE I FELL FOR YOU! I'm a grown man for God sakes! Your my student and I'm your teacher and that's all we should be. I let my feelings overtake me. Yeah! That's it! My...my WOLF insteince(SP?) overtook me." he said. He was pacing back and forth now. More talking and resuring himself than talking to me. His head snapped in my direction.

"I let my wall down for you. I opened my arms and let you in. I-I-I" he stopped. His eyes glistened with tears and they began to fall. Slow at first but soon Remus Lupin was in a complete stage of crying. His hand pressed against his face. On his knees balling. He began shaking like a tiny dog.

Remorse overfilled me. I slowly got out of his bed. Not wanting to frighten him or worse,...make him even more angry. As I rounded the bedside, Remus's hand shot out. I took it as a sign to stop. I slowly got down onto my knees. Remus's hand gentle retracted back to his face. The sleeve on his right hand slipped down a bit.

Red. Red droplets glistened along the sleeve.

Blood. Blood from his wrist. He had cut himself. And I had made him do it. I was killing him.

I reached my hand out. Remus didn't move. His shaking had slowed and his crying almost stopped. My hand gentle touch his shoulder. "Rem- Professor." I said. My hand moved slowly across the top of his back to his other shoulder. "Professor. I feel like I should tell you what REALLY happened."

Silence. From the both of us. I'm guessing this is the time to tell him the story....

"You see Professor-"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus's POV

I was crying. Crying so hard it hurts. I was feeling heartbreak. Something I've never felt before. My mother had told me long ago that heartbreak was the worst thing. I didn't believe at first. I mean, it's just breaking up with someone.....but that was then....and this was now. And I understood my mother's words entirerly now.

I had yelled more in those few minutes than I ever had in my entire life up to then. I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder. "Rem- Professor." I knew I shouldn't fall for this. But a feeling deep in my heart was telling me to listen. The hand moved across my shoulderblades to my other shoulder. "Professor. I feel like I should tell you what REALLy happened." she said. I stayed silent.

I counted the seconds of silence....

One,

Two,

Three,

Fou-

"You see Professor.

I was walking in the hall and i was thinking of you. When I saw George. He was hiding something under his shirt and I asked what it was. He said it was a gift for his crush. i then asked who his crush was and he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I was about to push him off me when you came around the corner. He had me pinned against the wall. That's why I couldn't step away from him...and it looked like I was in on the whole kissing thing. Once you walked away I pushed George away and ran after you. I never meant to hurt you....

Profes- fuck Remus! You KNOW I love YOU! You know that! I would NEVER turn agaist you. Never. I love you Remus."

I found myself relaxing from Danny's voice. The voice that, for eight months now, has been my sancuary (SP?) (Shan-shoe-ary) (Anyway!)

Were her words true. Did she love ME? Did George Weasley kiss HER and not the other way around?

"Remus...." the softest voice I've ever heard whispered to me.

I slowly look up. Danny. With her hair messy, face wet with tears, arm wrapped around my shoulder. Danny, my first kiss. Danny, my first snog. Danny,.....my first...love. How could I reject those eyes looking into mine. The eyes the told nothing but the truth. Eyes that shown the emotion of pain and sadness that I was feeling.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny's POV

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I never meant to hurt you." I said. "I love you." I repeated for more than a dozen times. Remus was looking at me emotionless. His eyes blank and had that glazed look. The look that said, "I'm thinking. So if your talking, I probably won't be listening. Terribly sorry."

I couldn't help but smile when thinking of Remus saying that. His head finally turned to me. His eyes like lazers. And mine were the targets. "....Do you promise...that your not lying to me?" he asked in a dead whispered.

"Remus John Lupin, I, Danielle Rae Williams promise that I, Danielle Rae Williams, have never told a lie to you, Remus John Lupin. And I, Danielle Rae Williams, will NEVER tell a lie to you, Remus John Lupin." I said putting on my formal lawyer like accent.

Remus look at me and a single tear roled down his cheek as the corners of his lips turned into a smile. "I love you Remus." I whipered again. Remus smiled even more, "I..Iove you...more." I laughed.

Remus lifted his hands to caress my face. It felt so right. I closed my eyes and counted the seconds of our silence,

One,

Two,

Three,

Fou-

A warm pair of lips were attacted to mine. I smiled into the kiss and reached my hand to rub Remus's cheek. After what felt like only seconds, Remus pulled away.

He looked at me sternly. Slowly he opened his mouth, and said,

"If I EVER see you with George Weasley like that again...I have to say that I probably won't be able to contain myself from punching him."

I laughed.


	5. Romance and Christmas

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny's POV

"REMMY!" I yelled. "Shuuussshhh!" Remus said with a finger pressed against his lips. "Do you want people to know that your having secret realations with a teacher?" he asked. I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Remus you need to take a chill pill." I said playfully. His head cocked to the side and he gave me a lop-sided grin of his.

It's been almost a year and a half now. Since me and Remus have been together. We have yet to have sexual contact but Remus has gottin' ALOT more romantic and sexual.

For example:

--------------------------Flash-back-------------------------------

_Remmy was sitting there grading papers. I was helping him. I had perched myself upon his desk top and he laid his head on my thigh. (I was wearing shorts) I started running my hand through his short hair and worked my way down to his neck and shoulders. He started moaning. "Haha, does that feel good Sweetheart?" I asked. Remus just moaned and laid his quill down and closed his eyes. I had lost myself in grading I didn't relize Remus had fell asleep on my leg. I finally noticed and set the paper I was grading down on his desk. I gentle picked Remus's head off my thigh and made a pillow apear to take it's place. I climbed behind Remus and began to rub his back and shoulder slowly. "Hhhhmmmmaaaahhhhhhhhh...." came a low gurgle from Remus. I laughed and started kissing his neck. My kissing had turned into sucking and Remus's moaning grew louder and louder. _

_Suddenly Remus got up and turned to face me. "Lets go skinning-dipping in the Black Lake." he said. I was shocked. One, because Remus's had a MASSIVE erection that was right in my face...and two, i would get to see Remus complete NAKED!!! YEAY!!!!_

_I grabbed his hand and we took off to the Black Lake......(It was 1:17 in the morning and everyone was asleep)_

_Once outside I began to kiss his neck again and take his shirt off. Remus had made short work of my robes and started working on my shirt. In a very tiny time we were only in our undies. _

_I was wearing a pair of Remmy's underwear and a comfortable bra that showed of my fairly big rack. (Remus had said it look sexy on me so I kept it) As for Remus, he was only in a baggy pair of blue plaid boxers. _

_He gulped and slowly slid down the boxers he was wearing. I tried to contain myself but it was just...soo....HUGE!!! With my mouth a-gap Remus gestured to my bra. "M-may I-I?" he asked. I nodded and turned around. I felt Remus's long fingers gropping with the bra clip. He finally got it and his hands slid down my sides to the boxers I was wearing. He pulled them down and I stepped out of them. We faced each other and held each other close. We kissed and snogged but then a cold wind came and I said we should get in the water now. _

_We held hands and cannon-balled into the lake. The water felt good against my skin and Remus's hand never lost it's grip with mine. We stayed in the Black Lake for an hour and a half and went back to Remmy's room. _

_(WE DID NOT HAVE SEX THOUGH!)_

_------------------end o' flash-back----------------------_

I took Remus's hand in mine. "Are you sure it's alright if I came to stay with you for Christmas?" "Oh course it is! I wanted to show you my house for awhile now." Remus began to blush. "I mean...not like I....I don't wa....I just kinda......well...." he looked at me. "I should just shut up now shouldn't I?" he asked playfully. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Love ya Remmy!" I giggled.

"Now I have to go hang with Liz (Danny's BFF). We're going to Hogsmeade. And Im gonna get you a present for CHRISTMAS!!" I giggled. "Danny, you don't have to." Remus whinned. "But I WANT to!" I said kissing his lips gently. "Gotz to go! See you soon Love." I said. Remus smiled and went back to grading papers at his desk.

-------------------------------Still Danny's POV------------------------

I met up with Liz at the front gates to Hogsmeade. We hung around the bar and went to acouple stores. She wanted to go into the dress shop, i didn't want to though. I said I would look around on my own and then met up with her later.

I walked through the bookstore. Knowing that it was Remmy's favorite place I thought he'd like a present from there. I looked through the romance sections and picked a few books that I thought looked interesting. I found a few more and bought them. It didn't seem like enough though. Remus has done so much for me and I can't just buy him a few books. I went into the candy shop and got some chocolate.

Then it hit me....

What if I bought some play toys for us for when I stay at his house. Some sexy lingerie. Maybe some handcuffs. Kinky things that will turn Remus on.

I started walking around and found a small shop on the corner that was very sensual. I walked in and it was like a horny person heaven!!!

After about half an hour I walked out with three different pairs of lingerie.

One was black and had outer white lace.

Another was black and had a shirtish top and bikini like bottoms.

The last one was Christmas themed, it was a santa claus type robe and bikini bottoms.

This was defonitly going to be a GREAT holiday with my Remmy!

------------------------------------------------Remus's POV-----------------------------------------------------------

I was getting so nervous. I continued packing my suitcase for the train.

It was the day that Danny's coming home with me for Christmas break. I couldn't wait! Danny all to myself. No fear of being walked in on when we makeout. I get to kiss her and hold her and no-one is gonna stop me! Haha.

"Hey Sweetheart. Ready to go?" Danny's voice rang outside of my office. "Yes Dear, give me one second!" I called. I zipped my suitcase and gentle stuffed Danny's present inside a pocket of one of my bags. I carried them outside the door and there stood the most beautifulo women in my life. I smiled and hurried to reach her.

-----------------------------Inside the train---------still Remus's POV---------------------

We had to take a seperate train than the Hogwarts Express. Becasue we were going to the outer country side of England. I smiled as Danny walked back into the compartment. She said she had to use the Lady's-room. She turned to me and smiled. "Aww, look at you." she said. She walked to me and caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes. God I love this girl! I felt Danny climb ontop of me. Her legs on both sides of mine as she straddled me. The sound of the door locking and the door curtains closing from her wand made me swallow hard. I looked back at Danny, her eyes glazed with passion and love. "Oh Remmy...I love you so much." she whispered into my ear. "I love you more Danny." I whispered back. She giggled and started rubbing my chest through my clothes. I looked up at this wonderful girl. This girl that made me so nervous and happy and sad. I cried over this girl, I laughed with this girl. I've kissed, touched, loved, rubbed, and just about everything else...with this one girl. This one girl that broke down my wall just so she could love me. This girl is the most intelligent, sexy, beautiful, playful, sexy, understanding, sexy,...wait...i already said that! Haha twice! Any-

"Remmy...when did you realize you...loved...me?" Danny's voice asked. I looked at her. "When did I love you...? Well, every since I met you. Just taking that first glance at you." I said. Danny's eyes filled with tears. "I fell in love with you when I touched your hand in the library that one day..." she said. "I remember that day..." I said.

-----------------------FlashBack!-------------------------

_Hhhmmm it's been so long since I've been in Hogwarts's library. I looked around. So many new books, and only one short year. Haha. I walked over to the creature books. I wondered if there were any new werewolf books I could read. Let's see...._

_Undestanding Werewolves 1356...nope already read it...._

_Werewolves for Dumbies 1984...thats new...but not interested._

_Vampires VS Werewolves 1432...already read it._

_Fenrir Greyback the biography 1967...grrr Greyback...no thank you!_

_Werewolves, Monsters of the Moon 1373....already read it._

_The History Of The Werewolf: Deluxe Edition 1989...NEW AND NEVER READ BEFORE!!! MINE!_

_I reached my hand out of grab the book but once upon touching it, a soft smaller hand was covered by mine. "Oh I'm sorry!" said a very sweet voice. The smaller hand retracted from mine. "It's no-" I began looking over at the person. A girl. That Danielle Williams that I met earlier this year. Man, I didn't realize how pretty she i-_

_*Stop it Remus.*_

_What, she is._

_*Don't think things like that*_

_Why not, I'm compimenting her beauty. _

_*You goggling over her like a puppy dog!*_

_I AM NOT!_

_*YOU ARE*_

_NO!_

_*YES!*_

_N-_

_"Im really sorry." the voice knocked me back into the real world. "You can have the book if you want." Danielle said. "Oh no. You touched it first, you can read it." I said back. _

_Danielle's hair covered her eyes, even though it was very short like a boys'. I just realized there was blue in it. She clothes consited of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt covered by a blue plaid shirt. She finally looked up and her eyes locked with mine. Dark blue...a vibrant blue. Beautiful eyes. _

_"What if we read it together?" she asked blushing. "Sure!" I said quickly. "Sure."_

_-------------------End o' flashback---------------------------_

"Yeah, I kept thinking of how beautiful you looked." I said. A tear ran down Danny's cheek. I wipped it away with my thumb. "Don't cry Love. Your gonna make me cry." I said. Danny laughed and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I love you Remmy." she whispered.

Danny snuggled up against me and nuzzled my neck. We both soon feel asleep only to be awaken by a co-worker on the train. I took our bags and with Danny still half asleep, we steped out of the train. My house was a bit away so we just walked from the train station.

The road was covered in snow and the first thing Danny did was fall and make a snow angel. I laughed and picked her up. She smiled and threw a snow-ball at me. Thus beginning our epic snowball fight.

It began to snow after a minute and Danny enjoyed that alot. "Tag! Your it!" she cried running through the snow ahead of me. I used my wand to make our luggage fly above us and chased after her. I finally caught up with her and wrabbed my arms around her waist. "Your it now!" I yelled and dropped her in the snow. I took off only to be jump on by Danny. Up the road was my small house. I smiled as Danny grabbed my arm and jumped. She began running again and fell acouple times in the snow.

This is it...I thought...Dannys here at my house!

Boy this is gonna be a good weekend!


	6. Expossure

-------------------------Remus's POV-------------------------

"Go on in Love." I said to Danny as I opened the door of my small house. She gave a shiver from the cold and steped inside. I smiled and followed her in.

I had gotten my house a year after I finished school. I had moved around a bit but desided to stay here because it was close to a werewolf colony. The outside was white with blue shutters and slowly breaking down. Inside wasn't much better. The floors creaked when you steped on them and the carpet was falling apart. The paint on the walls were faded and I never got around to repainting them. I had little money back when I was younger, thus making my house full of nothing. I had an old armchair and a large bookcase stacked with piles of literature.

What I thought was the best thing in my house was the small fireplace. Made of grey bricks the fire was bright and was the only thing keeping my house warm. I loved to sit in my armchair at night and read many of my books over again and again.

It was a one story house...I couldn't afford a two story. On the right side of the house was tiny bathroom with tiled floors and a shower that was in need of repair. My bedroom was on the left side of the house. Almost as big as the living room, my bedroom only contained a twin sided bed with springs that stuck out of it. I must admit that it was very comfortable after a full moon though.

"Im sorry if it's not the best looking place ever. It's really all I could afford." I admited sheepishly to Danny. She turned to me and smiled. "Oh Remus. I think it's wonderful." she said. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pressed her body against mine. This just feels so right.

I felt Danny's lips touch my cheek. I glanced at her. "There sure is alot of books here though." she laughed. I smiled as I placed my hands upon her hips. I was just about to lean in to kiss her when-

"OH! Wait one second Remmy!" Danny said. She rushed over to her bag and searched for something. I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I heard her giggle from under me as she continued looking for something.

Finally she jumped up and turned to face me. "Look what I have Remmy!" she told me as she held up a wizard camera. "Why did you bring a thing like that?" I asked. "I wanted to take pictures of us together." she smiled. "I'm not really interes-" *CLICK* "Danny!" I whinned. Danny laughed as she pointed the camera at me again. *CLICK* I covered my face with my hand. "Not all the pictures have to be of ME!" I said. She laughed and handed me the camera. I put the lins to my eye and saw Danny pose and smile. We laughed in union as the *CLICK* sound was made. "Your so cute when you smile Remmy." Danny giggled into my ear.

She took my hand and lead me to the chair. After sitting down Danny climbed ontop of me. Her legs tangled with mine and her back pressed up against my chest. I looked down at her legs and my mind drifted to how lucky I was to have a girl like this.

"Say cheese!" she said. I looked up just in time to see the flash and the sound, *CLICK*, of that damn camera again. "Danny!" I whinned. She looked at me. "Remmy..." she whispered. She made her puppy-dog face at me. The face I could never take. "Alright, but please tell me when your going to take another picture." I said. Danny huffed, "I said CHEESE!" I laughed. "Fine! You take the camera then!" she said handing over the small machine. She placed the camera in my hand and got off me. "Where are you going?" I whinned climbing out of the chair to follow her. "Remus, you've been whinning quite alot today Mr." Danny said. It was my turn to huff. "I'm just trying to make this the best time you've ever had." I complained. "Oh Remmy." Danny whispered. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Your the best boyfriend ever." she muttered into my chest. "B-boyfrie-end?" I whispered to myself. She called me her boyfriend!

**DANNY CALLED ME HER BOYFRIEND!!!**

"Yeah. Cause thats what you are...right? Do you not wanna be my boyfriend?" Danny asked. I quickly looked at her. "NO!" I practicly yelled. "No! I want to be your boyfriend! I do!...I do." I said, my voice going softer. Danny smiled as she nuzzled the place where my neck and shoulder meet.

"Remmy...Christmas is only two days away. And I get to spend it with you! There is nothing that could make this better than it already is." Dannny said. "I can't wait for Christmas though." she added. "You're gonna like what you get Remus." she joked.

"What did you get me?" I curiously asked.

*God, Where have my manners gotten too?!* I thought.

"You'll have to wait and see for yourself Remus." Danny laughed.

"Aww...but I wanna know now!" I whinned. "Your whinning! AGAIN!" Danny pointed out.

"Your right. I think we should get some sleep. Maybe my whinning will have stopped by the morning." I stated. I took Danny's hand and lead her to my bedroom.

-----------------------------10 minutes later-------------------------------

"Danny, are you going to come out of that bathroom soon. I think it's past Christmas day already." I joked.

"Remus, if there is one thing to know about a girl, tomboy or girly girl, it's that a women is aloud as much time in a bathroom as she wants." Danny's voice rang out through the bathroom door. I laughed. "Thank you for the advice Love." I called.

I continued to count the seconds....which turned into minutes.

one,

two,

three,

four,

five,

si-

God this girl is impossible sometimes. I got off the creaky bed and went into the living room. I through another log into the fireplace and the sparks light up the room. Tiny red dots spread across the log and slowly began to catch into small flames.

Warmth spread to me as I carefully walked over the books on the ground searching for the best one to read.

_Love Me Do: by Andrew McFlinn...._..no

_Creatures of the Night: by Susan Edwards......_no

_Boundaries of Love: by Hunter Rae.........._no

_Hogwarts A History...._I've already read it over a million times before but one more time couldn't hurt. I picked the book off the floor and brought it back to armchair. I placed myself comfortably in the cushiny chair and opened my book. I soon lost myself in my reading...

_"-Chapter 14: Hogwarts Motto.-"_

_"-Chapter 15: Hogwarts Facts.-"_

_"-Chapter 16: Hogwarts Founders.-"_

I continued to read chapter through chapter and sunk into my book.

I was so into my book I didn't notice the girl wearing one of my old shirts and my boxer standing in front of me.

*CLICK!*

"DANNY!" I cried as I jumped three feet in the air. "WHAT THE HELL!!" I screamed.

Danny looked at me sheepishly, "You looked really cute. So I wanted to take a picture." she admitted. My breathing had slowed as I inheld deep acouple times. "I said to tell me when you take a bloody picture!" I said, short of breath.

Danny laughed. "Well, I'll have to make it up to you won't I?" she said in a VERY sexy voice. As her legs stepped closer to me, I gulped. I pushed Hogwarts A History out of my lap, onto the ground, and got more comfortable in my chair. Danny crawled onto my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Remmy..." she whispered. "Hhhmm," I mumbled. "Do you know how much I love you Remus." she asked. "Hhhmmm, this big?" I asked stretching my arms out to their full legnth. Danny laughed and leaned her head in close to mine. "Even more..." she whispered seductivly. Her fingers tangled themselves in my hair and her face was now only a mer inch from mine.

"Ahh," I thought. "Ah! You love me...to the moon and back!" I said playfully. Danny smiled and ran one hand down my cheek and cupped my chin. "You are the cutest person I think I've ever met." she whispered. "Well, I think a cute person like me needs a nice kiss from a person like you." I replied.

Danny's thin lips connected to mine. My arms automaticlly wrapped around her waist and pulled her as close as possibly to my own body.

I needed to feel her.

I needed to touch her.

I needed to be loved by her.

I needed this so much. In my entire life I've never felt the way I do now. Meeting Danny, was the best thing in my life.

Our lips parted and connected again. With the same love and passion like the one before. My hands moved up her shirt and began to message her lower back. Her moaning started and I felt the wolf in me shake with enthusiasm.

I wanted her so bad. I didn't know if it was the wolf or me as a person...but I wanted her.

My hand traveled farther up Danny's shirt and her moaning became louder and louder.

I remembered some tips that Sirius had given me back in school.

--------------------------FLASH-BACK!-----------------------------------

_"Now Remus, your going to want to make her feel wanted. Rub her shoulders, kiss her neck. D-"_

_"DO NOT KISS MY NECK PADFOOT!" James yelled. "I agreed on helping Remus with girls not be your test dumby to smooch up on!" he added. _

_I was now laughing very hard. Sirius had made James pretend to be a women in order to give me tips on picking up chicks. James was not happy about it._

_"Calm down Prongs. I wouldn't really kiss your neck." Sirius laughed. "Now Remus, when it comes to makin' out. Rub the lower part of her back-" Sirius turned James around and pointed to James's lower back. "Once she starts moaning, start kissing her neck. You might even want to give her a hicky if you wanted to." Sirius said. James took a step back away from Sirius and we all laughed. _

_"Then you simply go back to snogging like your were, only run your tounge across her lower lip and make her open her mouth so y-" "So you can choke her with your own tounge!" James said cutting into Sirius talking. Sirius took a step towards James and made the 'girl' jump onto his bed. _

_"If you work it right, you just might get some ass." Sirius finished._

_-----------------------END O' FLASH-BACK----------------------------------_

My hand continued to get higher and higher up her back while I moved to kissing her neck just as Sirius had pointed out many year ago. "Oh God Remus." Danny moaned. I smiled and kept sucking her neck and moving to try and find her sensative spots. I must of hit it, because Danny started grabbing at my hair and pulling at my shirt. The wolf in me had kicked itself into overdrive.

I took Sirius advice a second time and went back to kissing Danny's lips. I hesitantly ran my tounge over her bottom lips and I felt Danny's mouth open wide and my tounge slowly going into her mouth. Her own tounge met mine with passion and they fought for dominace. When mine finally won, I took Danny's chin in my hand and caressed her face. "Your so beautiful." I whispered to her. "Remus, I don't think I'm ready for something like...sex..." she whispered back. "Atleast, not yet." she added. I nodded. "Oh course Love. I'll wait for you. I'm not even that ready yet myself. Don't worry about it." I said.

Our talk was interupted by Danny's massive yawn. "Here, come on." I said. I took her soft hand into mine and lead her to my bedroom. "Sit down Love." I comanded gently. Danny plopped down onto the small bed. I bent down and started rubbing her feet for her. But when I touched to underside of her foot, her leg shot up to her chest. "Remus! You know I'm ticklish on my feet!" she yelled playfully. "I know." I smirked and jump on top of her. "But I think I've become sick Danny." I said. I gestured my hand in the air. "I've- I've got....THE TICKLE MONSTER IN ME!!" I yelled pouncing upon Danny. "NO! Not the Tickle Monster!" she pleaded. I furiously began tickling Danny's sides and legs. "No-haha-sto-st-haha-stop-haha-i-haha-it-hahaha-p-heheha-please-haha!" she laughed. "Not until you give me a big goodnight kiss." I said. "O-haha-ok-hahehah!" I stoped tickling Danny long enough for her to peck my lips softly and pull me down under the covers of the bed. She faced me and kissed my lips a second time.

"I love you Remus." she whispered with her eyes closed. "Forever and always." she added.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

And we both fell asleep into a peacful slumber filled with the pleasant dreams of each other.


	7. Lingerie and Handcuffs

---------------------------------Danny's POV--------------------------------

Morning light shown through Remus's bedroom window.

The only sound was of soft breathing coming from the sleeping man lying next to me in his bed. With my eyes still closed, my brain began to function more.

Two arms wrapped firmly around my waist and the feeling of a nose and lips pressed against my neck. The warm light breathe that blew around my shoulder. It was calming.

My legs tangled around anothers, arms tossed to both sides of my body. I was in a comfortable state of both pyshical and mental.

I slowly peaked one of my eyes open. The brightness of the sunrise illuminated the whole room.

The walls were bare and painted a creamy brown. As for the floors, they were a tanish carpet. Book after book littered the floors.

"Hhhmm." came the gruff sigh of the sleeping man next to me. His legs moved more around me, as his arms tightened their grip around my waist.

I opened both of my eyes and glanced at Remus. His hair was tussled, messy from the nights slumber. Eyes closed and his mouth slightly gapping open. He looked paler, more white.

The full moon was coming closer.

My hand lifted up to touch Remus's face, ever-so-gentley. I traced each scar that lined his face. Those long scars that made almost everyone look at him, duck their heads down, and blush with embarrassment when he caught them staring.

After running my fingers along his scars, I began to slowly run them around his lips. Then his eyes, going carfully over his eye-lids. Around his nose and starting over again around his lips.

One, two, three, four times around his facial features. I had gone undetected so far.

I then brushed the hair that hung over his face, tucking it behind one of his ears, only to let acouple strains fall out from place.

Remus began to yawn as he opened his eyes the slightest bit. "Good morning Love." he whispered. I smiled. "You look so cute when you were sleeping." I replied back to him. "Oh so I don't look cute when I'm awake?" Remus joked. I giggled. "You look sexy and cute everyday, all the time." I whispered to him. Remus's face began to turn red. "Well..I-I ah, yeah!" he mumbled quietly. I laughed and nuzzled up closer to his body.

Putting a hand on his chest, I leaned in close to his face and brushed my lips over his gently. The soft kiss that I was trying to get by slowly began to turn into a make-out session. One of Remus's hands held tightly to my left hip while his other hand ran down my back and across my bum. I had opened my mouth wide enough for his tounge to get through our lips, into my own mouth. Remus's legs wrapped around mine as he tossed us over so he was on top. The hand that was gripping my hip wrapped itself all the way around my waist. "Mmmhhh Remmmus..." I moaned. Our lips pulled away from each other and Remus looked at me.

His eyes glimmed with passion. He ran his finger lightly across my cheek. "Oh Danny. I-I have to tell y-you something." Remus said. I sat up and waited for what he had to say. "You know that the full moon is coming up right?" he whispered. I nodded my head for him to continue. As Remus swallowed hard, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Remus, you can tell me anything. I mean it." I whispered in his ear. Remus gave what I thought was a small smile. "Well, around the full moon...I started to get th-these...urges. Urges that are k-kinda hard to-...ah...controll when I'm around you." Remus whispered quietly. "Remmy. Are you saying, you want me to stay away from you?" I asked him. "No!" Remus said, his voice getting high. "No! I want to be with you! It's just that...well...maybe, you could....well....I don't know....try to controll me better." he said. I began laughing. "You want me to controll you more Remus!" I laughed.

Then I thought of something. "Remus," I said. "I think I know a way to...'controll' you." I whispered sensualy. Remus gulped loudly as I pushed him back against the headboard. I quickly got of Remus's bed and hurried over to my bags. I looked through my suitcase and found what I was looking for. "Ok Remmy." I said as I walked back over to the bed, my hands behind my back. "I got a little present for you."

I crawled ontop of Remus and felt his morning bulge prodding against my thigh. I took one of my hands and began rubbing Remus's chest. Slowly, I began taking off his shirt, my hand continuously rubbing his neck, shoulders, and chest. Remus's moaning soon got louder as I worked my way downwards to the wasitband of his boxers. Little did Remus know, handcuffs were behind my back.

After a short time Remus had his hand above his head and began screaming my name. "Danny! Danny please! Please Danny!" he yelled. Remus looked me in the eye and I could tell he was very uncomfortable with his huge erection. "Please." he whispered. "Oh Remmy. How could I say no to you." I said with a smile.

I took the handcuff from behind me and quickly locked Remus's wrists to the headboard. Remus's faceial expression looked confused. "Wh-what are y-y-you doing Danny?" he asked. "I'm controlling you Remmy. Just like you wanted." I said sexualy. "I'll be right back." I whispered and quickly ran into the bathroom.

------------------------------2 minutes later----------------------------------

"Danny! Danny, your scaring me! What are you doing!" Remus's voice kept calling for me while I tried to quickly put on the new lingerie i bought. "Hold on Remus!" I yelled through the door.

------------------------------46 seconds later---------------------------------

Remus's POV------

Danny had handcuffed me! I didn't know if I should be turned on or scared for my life! "Danny!" I yelled. "Hold on Remus!" her voice yelled back. I glanced down at my bluging boxers. God, I was dieing here.

"Ok Remus." Danny's voice called out to me. I looked up and what I saw made my jaw drop.

There, standing awkwardly but still sexualy, was Danny. My Danny, dressed in black and white lingerie. White lace outlined the black bra and panties. "Dear-" I gulped, "-God." I whispered.

"Do you like it?" Danny asked awkwardly. "Yes!" I yelled alittle to quickly. Danny smiled and slowly walked over to the bed again. She climbed on top on it and then on top of me. "Oh Danny." I moaned as she rubbed against my bluge. She gave me a small smile and continued rubbing my chest.

"Remus...is this what you really want?" she asked me. I looked at her, straight in the eyes. Hers were glazed with passion and love, but I saw, behind all of that, was IT. She was scared, nervous, frightened.

"No." I said plainly. "Unhandcuff me Sweetheart." I said softly. Danny took the key from the nightstand and unhooked my hands from the headboard. Once free, I took her hand in mine. "Danny," I whispered. Danny dropped her head and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Danny, Sweetheart, look at me." Danny refused and still kept her gaze down. I brought my hand to her chin and lifted her face up to met mine. "I love you." I said to her. "I love you too." she whispered back to me. I leaned in to kiss her, but she moved her head and sighed.

"I was trying to be romantic. I wanted give you what you always wanted Remus." she said sternly. Her gaze finally lifted to mine. "I thought this is what you wanted." she said. "No. What I want is to make love to you when were BOTH ready." I replied. "I am ready!" she said quickly. I shook my head. "No. I saw it in your eyes. You were scared." I told her. "Oh course I would be scared. I'm still a virgin! I bet everyones scared on they're first time!" she contradicted me. "Yes, I know. But your not ready. And to be honest, I'm not ready either." I told her.

A tear roled down her cheek. I caressed her face and wiped her tear away with my thumb. "We can make love when were ready and comfortable with the idea of it." I said.

Danny nodded as she curled up against my body. Her hand on my chest and leg wrapped around mine. She closed her eyes.

"I do have to tell you though." I said. "I really like that lingerie on you."

The last thing I heard was a small laugh and silence. I looked down, and she was asleep again.

-------------------------------------------------------wonderful----------------------------------------------------------


	8. Darkness

It was the second day Danny was staying with me for Christmas break. She had fallen asleep after we tried to go all the way together in bed.

I lay there looking at her. Her eyes closed, mouth slightly open...beautiful. Her arms were wrapped around me, one around my waist and the other around neck. The arm around my neck had the fingers notted in my short hair and the other hand had a slight grasp on my arse.

I myself ran my own fingers gently down her cheek.

How did I get this lucky?

To have a wonderful person like Danny lying beside me. An intelligent, humorous, accepting girl who said she loved me. A girl who never once said I was lesser than any other man. A girl who trusted me and not once has she lied to me. This girl, this...wonderful girl, who always said I was the best...even if I think I'm not, she said I was. And a part of me just wanted to stay with her forever. To hold her...and kiss her. And love her. She was always there...always. She was there when I needed someone to tell me I was great. She was there when I needed someone to hug and tell me everything would be alright. And she always seemed to be there when I need someone to tell me they loved me...because I never got that alot.

I smiled to myself and wrapped my arms tighter around Danny's waist.

"Mmmm..." I heard the sleeping woman next to me moan. "Ello Love. Sleep well?" I asked. Danny smiled, kieeping her eyes closed. "Yep." she said. "Mmmm....Remmy." she sighed as she snuggled tighter against me.

"I love you Remus John Lupin." she whispered sternly. I smiled again. "I love you too Danny." I whisper back.

I felt the hand on my arse squeeze my bum. "Heeeyy!" I cried playfully. "Hahaha! I love your arse!" Danny laughed. I laughed with her. "Well I love YOURS!" I called grabbing her bum. "Well then theres one more thing we have in common! We both love each other's arses!" Danny giggled. I smiled and looked at Danny.

Her eyes were sparkling with passion. She smiled at me and leaned forward and I closed my eyes, awaiting her lips.

I felt her lips slowly kiss they're way along my jawline leaving a small, and slightly moist trail of tingles in they're wake.

I LOOVVVEEEE THIS GIRL!!

Danny gently draped her right leg over my own legs. She sat up, straddling me, and leaned down...claiming my lips with hers. Her teeth gentley nibbled my bottom lip. Her hands run through my hair as she quickly moved against my growing erection playfully. My hands gripped the sides of her waist as I try to pull her as close as possible. "Mmmhhh-Reem-mmmhh" Danny moaned.

Then all of a sudden-

My wolf instincts kicked into overdrive

I slammed Danny down onto me and ravegly attacked her mouth with mine. My hands ran up her back to her shoulders and back down to her bum, which I gave a good squeeze. "Remus!" Danny laughed as she tried to pull away for air.

I frown at the affection I just showed. So...MUCH...affection. I blushed at how obvious how much my emotions took hold of me. I was embarresed of how much I need her.

I took one of my hands and ran it across her cheek. "Do you love me." I ask. Danny smiled saying, "Of course I love you Remmy." she answered. I sighed. "I'm so sorry if I pushed you...to far. I never want to make you do something you don't want to do." I told her.

I was trying so hard not to take her right then and now.

I had to hold back. I couldn't hurt her, wait...scratch that....I WON"T hurt her.

I didn't realize I was looking out the window...then two hands placed themselves on both sides of my face. "Remus..." Danny whispered gentley pulling my face to look at her. I glanced up at Danny...and I saw the one thing I didn't plan on seeing in her eyes.

Permission.

Permission to go as far as I wanted. To expose myself to her in every way.

It was horribly tempting...to know that she trusts me enough to let me take our relationship to that kind of level. To let me dive into her deep depths that no one has before. And giving me...a poor, dirty, old werewolf....to take her virginity....as well as her taking mine.

But as much as I wanted to....I had to think.

I do want to..._...''Make Love''_.......to her for the first time. To touch her in places I've only dreamed of. To hold her and smile and laugh and kiss her.....naked.....in a bed.....and maybe pure chocolate surrip (SP?) off her...and lick her in other places...an-....WAIT!!!....I CAN'T!!!

Beacause I want her to want me as much as I want her. I want myself to trust her like she trust me. In a nutshell....I'm just not ready.

"Danny...." I whisper. "I...I can't....I want to! I want to so much! But....I...I don't think I'm ready yet." I add. Danny nods her head and looks away with a slightly hurt face. I frown as my heart breaks. I don't want to hurt her. I lean in and gently kiss her lips. "I should go start breakfast." she whispered getting off me quickly. "Danny." I say. She ignores me and scrurring out of the room. I fall back onto the bed and sigh.

-----------------------------Danny's POV--------------------------------

"Well, thats the second time he's said no today" I think. I frown to myself and grab a pan and some eggs out a small refigerater. "Maybe it's him thinking he'll..._hurt_...me. "Gods! How many times will I have to tell him that he won't hurt me!" I whisper angerly.

Wait....I have to understand. I have to MAKE myself understand.

Imagine what he's feeling right now. Whats going on in his head. I have to look at it from his eyes......hell I don't know anymore. What does he want? What can I do to make him happy?


	9. Oks and Alrights

Recap: Remus rejected Danny again after his _ANIMAL INSTINCTS_ got the best of him. Danny left to go make breakfast.

Start:

---------------------Danny's POV---------------------

It was around 6:30...I was sitting on the floor infront of the fireplace. Remus was quietly sitting in a chair reading a rather large book. It was awkward eatting breakfast..but luckily Remus thought a nice walk outside would cure of our weirdness.

We had both finally making ourselves recomfortable with each other. I removed my gaze from the flames and onto Remus.

His head was buried in his book, his eyebrows showed his emotion of comfort. He had his legs crossed and while one arm was holding the book, the other was lying gently on the arm of the chair. He looked more wornout and tired looking toda-OH MY GODS!!!

"Remus!" I yelled. Remus's stare admidantly fell upon me. "Wha?" he asked concerned. "THE FULL MOON!" I cried. Remus's eyes grew bigger. "I-I forgot!" he yelled quickly shooting up from his chair.

Remus jumped out of his chair, the forgotten book falling to the floor. He began tearing his shoes off, while yelling, "Danny! Help me with my shirt!"

I ran over to him and started unbottoning his shirt. It was hard when Remus was jumping on his right foot while trying to get his left shoe off. Remus was just starting to unlatch his belt buckle when he fell to his knees as a wave of pain washed over him.

"Remus!" I yelled falling beside him. I cradled his head in my hands and arms as he yelled again. He looked up at me with agony in his eyes. "Oh Gods Remus!" I cried. "Tell me what to do!" I whispered. Remus screamed again in pain. I held him closer, my eyes stinging with tears.

"I...have to get....away....from here." he whinned.

"Oh Remmy!" I cired. "Where. Where do you want me to take you?" I asked between sobs.

"ANYWHERE!" Remus yelled. "Anywhere where you'd be safe!" he cried.

I grabbed him as gently I could by the shoulders and hoisted him up. His legs were shaking and he had his face nuzzled into my neck. Remus grabbed at me, whimpering.

There was only one place I knew that was safe for him...

The celler.

-----------------Inside The Celler----------------

Remus continued moaning in pain and I knew I had to help him fast. I was clumbsyly going down the stairs, trying very hard not to stumble. It didn't go that way.

I ended up tripping with Remus at my side. My head hit the last step and I went fuzzy for a bit.

But the moon was still rising.

Since I had fallen I hadn't been able to turn the lights on. I lay there in complete darkness with the form of Remus's hands grabbing at me still. My head throbbing. My heart acking.

".....Daaanny..." Remus's voice whispered.

REMUS! DEAR GODS HOW COULD I FORGET!

I swung myself over to Remus's body and locked my hand with his.

"Everythings gonna be alright Remmy. It will be alright."

Remus moaned again. "Danny...you need...to get o-...out of here." he whispered with labored breathing.

"I won't leave you Remus!" I said sternly. "NO!" Remus growled.

The darkness showed only one thing in it...fading blue eyes glowing in an amber way.

"You have to go! Go to safety!" he yelled at me. "DANNY GO!" he screamed.

I lifted myself up as far as a could still holding on to Remus's hand.

My head was pounding. The feeling of something warm was trickling down the side of my face. Darkness surrounding me. Remus's moaning. It was all to much.

This time darkness really did surround me.

--------------------------------------------Danny's POV -------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gosh damns. Why is my bed so freakin' hard...and cold....

HOLY CRAP!

WHERE AM I!

WHERES REMUS!

IS HE OK!

.....AM I OK?

Oh Gods my head hurts.

I open my eyes to complete darkness. As a whimpering sounds came to my ears. Remus.

All of a sudden the feeling of a wet warm thing was on the side of my face. It licked me and nuzzeled a wet nose against my face. My hand, trembaling, reached out and felt a furry head. I slowly opened my eyes to see amber ones staring back at me.

The wolf raised his head upward and howled. It pierced my ears and I cringed in pain. The howling stoped amediantly. The wolve's head lowered to my face. The amber eyes showed pain and sadness.

"It's ok..." I whispered. "I'm ok..."

My voice was cracked and it hurt it talk but the wolf seemed to be reasurred by my words. He sat down near me and put his head on my chest. Whimpering at me, he nuzzled into my chest. I smiled as I reached down and took one of his paws in my hand. "Oh Remus." I said quietly. The wolf whimpered again.

The last thing I remebered was the whimpering wolf, the pain and the darkness again before I passed out.


	10. Mature content and Unexpected Company

-------------------REMUS'S POV YEA YEA!!!----------------------------

Ahhhwww. My head was killing me. My body was sore. My legs hurt horribly. My arms felt like they were about to fall off!

I opened my eyes to darkness. Am I dreaming? No. Dreams could never hurt this much.

I racked my brain for any memory of last night. Any at all! Let me think, think! THINK!

AND THEN IT ALL CAME FLOODING BACK TO ME.

_"Remus!" Danny yelled. My stare admidantly fell upon the young women sitting on the ground in front of me. "Wha?" I asked. "THE FULL MOON!" she cried._

_OH MY GODS!!!_

_"I-I forgot!" I yelled quickly shooting up from my seat. _

_I jumped out of my chair, my book forgotten, falling to the floor. _

_The first thing I thought was that I had to get my clothes off and get Danny to safety. _

_I started taking my shoes off, while yelling, "Danny! Help me with my shirt!" _

_Danny ran over to me and started unbottoning my shirt. It would have been such a turn on if I wasn't about to turn into a murderous monster. I started hopping on one foot to get my left shoe off. Once I got my shoes off I starting to unlatch my belt buckle when a wave of pain washed over me. My head started to hurt where the wolf ears would grow, the feeling of a tail growing above my arse was throbing. I felt so fuckin' weak...so much....pain._

_"Remus!" Danny yelled falling beside me. She cradled my head in her hands and arms as I yelled in pain again. She was so gentle. So caring. Gods I need her. I looked up at her with agony piercing my eyes. "Oh Gods Remus!" she cried. "Tell me what to do!" she whispered, her lips beside my ear as she held me. I was about to say "RUN" when another wave of pain shoot through my body. She only held me closer with her soft gentle hands. _

_"I...have to get....away....from here." I whimpered my voice slowly coming back._

_"Oh Remmy!" she cried. "Where. Where do you want me to take you?" she asked between sobs._

_"ANYWHERE!" I yelled. "Anywhere where you'd be safe!" I added. _

_Danny took my into her arms and hoisted me up. I was surprised by her strength. My legs were shaking as continuous pain corsed up my body. I whimpered and nuzzled my face into Danny's neck. I grabbed at her, needing her comfort, whimpering more and more as the pain weakened me. _

_It was just to much pain....I needed to get somewhere safe. For me and Danny._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

....Danny....

Where was Danny?!?!

Was she ok!?!

Was she hurt?!

I used all my strength to push myself up off of the cold floor I was on. I staggered for a bit but got a balance soon. I stumbled into the darkness. Swinging my arms around to touch something I could use to get out of here.

I soon hit a hard surface that I guessed was a wall. Yes. I could feel the hard concret wall of the celler.

I worked my way along hte grey wall when I stubbed my toe on the bottom stair. "Shit" I muttered grabbing at my toe. I sank to my knees and began crawling up the stairs. The hard wood hurt my knees as I noisely made my way up to the celler door.

As my knees hit the last step and my hands knocked into the wooden door, I smiled with relief.

I pushed the door open and crawled through. The morning light blinded my for a few seconds. As my vision came too I stood up.

Now wheres Danny?

I looked around the living room.

"Danny" I said into the empty room.

No reply.

I staggered into my bedroom. "Danny." I asked again

No reply.

I was beginning to worry now. Where is she. Maybe she ran away because she saw you turned into a monster...

My eyes buldged. Maybe she did realise she could do better than a...a monster like me. Of course she can do better than me. A filty mangy mutt, a monster, a freak of sociaty. I growled at myself.

How could I have been so stupid! To think someone could love me! Someone like Danny.

Danny...I growled again.

With-with her short choppy hair.

Her dark blue eyes that shine when she smiles.

Her smile that shows off her pearly whites.

That cute little button nose that she lets me kiss.

Her hands that run over my waist when we hug.

Those long legs that make her swagger and sway

Her clothes that always smells like chocolate.

Her-STOP STOP STOP!!!!

JUST STOP RIGHT NOW!

Don't think of her. Just find her. Tell her you both messed up by starting the realtionship an-

"Remmy." the sweetest softest voice whispered from behind me.

I slowly turned around, anger forgotten, to look at the love of my life.

There she stood.

With-with her short choppy hair.

Her dark blue eyes that shine when she smiles.

Her smile that shows off her pearly whites.

That cute little button nose that she lets me kiss.

Her hands that run over my waist when we hug.

Those long legs that make her swagger and sway

Her clothes that always smells like chocolate.

I smiled. Why did I want to break up with this girl again?

She smiled back at me and slowly walked towards me. I got a good look at her head. It was all red and bloody.

"Danny, what happened. Did-did I hur-" my gasping was covered by Danny laughing. I stared wide eyes at her. "No Remus. You didn't hurt me. I fell down the stairs when I was taking you down there last night Sweety." she giggled closing the distance around us and hugging onto me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled into my neck as well. I could feel her smile into my skin. "Oh Remmy." she breathed out. Her breathe tickled me. "Danny, I was freaking out about you." I whispered.

"Remus theres nothing you need to worry about. I'm fine. Everythings ok. Right?" she asked pulling away from me. Her eyes looked me up and down to check for any cuts or bruises.

"Yes. I'm fine." I said pulling her back to me. I'm not going to let her go this time. I'm not going to let her slip. And I'm sure as hell not going to hurt her EVER!

"Danny, I want you to know the risk of being with someone like me. I could hurt you...or worse. You know I would never hurt you intentionally....but last night. I-I don't even know what happened. What happened last night?" I asked.

And so Danny told me how scared she was for me, how she tripped down the stairs, how she felt me grabbing at her hand and whimpering, and how she passed out and woke up to me as a wolf protecting her. It felt good to know that someone you love is there for you. Danny continuously kept telling me she loved me inbetween the story. And every now and then she'd hug me or kiss my cheek while she held onto me tightly.

I smiled. Yep, I wasn't going to let this girl go anywhere. She was here to stay...


End file.
